


In which Shion burns his hand

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, first fic, just a bunch of fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion gets a burn while cooking, and Nezumi knows just how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Shion burns his hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix overall, so I don't expect it to be perfect. If you find any mistakes, please let me know, and if you feel the need to, tell me what you think~

In the room full of books, it was eerily quiet except for the squeaks of mice and the occasional turning of a page. It was usually like this before Nezumi came home from the theatre, and today was no exception. Shion finished Hamlet for the third time, unsure of what to do next. Placing the book back on the shelf where it should be alphabetically, he noted that the mice were squeaking a little louder than before, which was his cue to feed them and then cook up some form of soup for him and Nezumi to share.  
He found the bread, and decided that would have to work for the mice, even if it was a little stale. After he placed four small pieces of said bread in front of them, he started boiling some water before he looked at what they had left over from the trip at the market a few days prior; there was some fairly decent beef, some carrots, a small onion, and a few mushrooms he had picked from a more plant abundant area when he was exploring. Throwing the meat in first, he would wait a few minutes before putting everything else in.   
Shion walked back over to the bookshelf and picked up another one of Shakespeare's works, Rome and Juliet. He had read this already multiple times, though the ending of it still made him tear up at the tragic fate that befell the lovers. He was halfway through the first act when he heard the door click, and then swing open to a very tired looking Nezumi.   
"Welcome back~" Shion called out to him from behind the bookshelves.   
"Mmmhmmm" Nezumi lazily replied, though Shion was used to this exchange and paid it no mind. "You know," Nezumi began, his voice sounding distant, and small plops of something entering water caught his attention. "If you're going to cook for me, you could at least remember to put everything else in there as well." Shion lifted his head from the book, his eyes wide; he couldn't believe he forgot the soup!  
Running to the soup, leaving the book forgotten on the floor, he allowed Nezumi to relax while he waited for the soup to finish.   
"It should only be a few minutes before its done, so just relax or something." Shion said as he stirred the soup slowly. Nezumi hummed, leaning back into the couch and heaving a weary sigh. It was bad to sigh, but he was too tired to care, and besides, Shion couldn't hurt a fly, let alone attack him out of the blue. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a clatter of wood on tile, the wooden spoon used to serve the soup having hit the floor. The next thing he heard was a muffled grunt of pain, followed by a hiss.  
"Shion, are you okay?" He asked, finally looking at the boy to find out what happened.   
"Yeah, I just burned my hand is all. There's still some soup left, but some of it spilled...you can have the rest, I'll find something to eat later." Shion said, smiling weakly at the dark haired man. He almost looked...worried? No, that couldn't possibly be it, Shion thought.   
In three quick strides, Nezumi was at Shion's side, grabbed his arm, and examined the burn. It wasn't too bad of a burn, though Nezumi wanted to bandage it up just in case. Quickly, he left to rummage through a pile of random things and came back with the very same first aid box that Shion used on Nezumi four long years ago.   
"Hold out your hand. I'll put some cream on it, which should help it hurt less, and then bandage it." Nezumi said. Shion nodded, and watched as Nezumi pulled out a small bottle of cream from the box and spread it gently over the burn. He then unraveled a small bandage and wrapped it around Shion's hand, being careful not to tie it too tight.  
"There. And I seal it," Nezumi grinned wide, holding Shion's newly bandaged hand to his lips, "With a kiss~" And with that, he tenderly kissed Shion's hand, like a prince, and Shion, that airhead, could only stand there, blushing madly.  
"And as thanks," Shion moved closer to Nezumi, just so they were touching foreheads. "I accept it with a kiss~" Shion's lips gently touched Nezumi's, and they smiled after pulling away.   
"We are definitely sharing that soup, Your Majesty." Nezumi grinned, and forced a spoonful of the delicious soup into his mouth. It took all of Shion's efforts to hold back on kissing him again, but he continued being fed the soup.


End file.
